Discoveries and Video Games
by amused-cat23
Summary: Geekward and Geeksper one shot! Cute, nerdy goodness!


**Alright… I needed some comic relief from the heavy of my other EdwardxJasper story. Aaaaaaand, since I love geeky boys, specifically Geekward and Geeksper, I thought I'd try it out! There really needs to be more of them on here! So, if you've read a good one, hit me up! Pleaseandthankyou.**

A bead of sweat ran over Edward's brow. It was now or never. Should he click the corner square, the square notoriously known to contain a bomb, or the one right in the middle, another oh so clever place to hide one?

In the game of Minesweeper, it was all or nothing. Especially when you're playing with 500 by 500 cells with 100 potential mines.

Edward decided that the middle square would be his best bet. He chose wrong. A single tear ran down his cheek as he watched his little smiley face die.

"Aw, better luck next time, Kemo Sabe," Jasper chuckled as he clapped Edward's thin shoulder.

Jasper currently held the highest Minesweeper score. He also held the best Pacman, RallyX, Galaxia, DigDug and Space Invaders scores. Oh, and all his families on The Sims were much more successful than Edward's. For once, Edward wanted to be better than his best friend in something. Feeling the weight of the disappointment, Edward held his face in his hands as he started sobbing.

Nothing scared Jasper more than tears, especially when the tears were shed by his best friend. He patted Edward on the back awkwardly and muttered "There there…"

"I just wanted to be as good as you," Edward sobbed.

"Hey, now. You're good at so many things! I really don't think that not having the best score in Minesweeper makes you a failure."

"YES IT DOES!"

Jasper found Edward's sudden outburst funny. And kind of cute. He felt a giggle bubble to his lips, but tried to hold it in for Edward's sake. The latter looked up, and his eyes were red and puffy behind his thick rimmed glasses, which were sitting crookedly on his nose. His cheeks were blotchy. What did Jasper in was the pouty bottom lip Edward was sporting.

Edward watched as his best friend rolled on the ground laughing. He couldn't believe it! His own friend was laughing at him! That almost brought another round of tears, so Edward started to walk away from the computer. He wasn't going to let Jasper see him cry again.

"Edwaaaard! *huff* Wait! I wasn't laughing at you being sad! Your face was priceless!"

"Well, I'm soooo happy you find amusement in my unhappiness."

Edward stormed out of Jasper's room. He would walk the 4 miles home by himself. Jasper, who was finally able to control himself, tried calling out for Edward not to leave. He scrambled to his feet and caught him before he got to the front door.

"I'm sorry for laughing. It wasn't nice."

Edward looked down at his feet. He couldn't meet Jasper's eye.

Edward was always jealous of his best friend. What was there that Jasper Whitlock couldn't do? He was the best at video games, written five very successful _Star Trek_ fan fictions, and was a level six wizard in "Dungeons and Dragons." Not to mention that _he_ didn't need glasses, _he_ didn't need braces. Why? Because Jasper was super attractive. Meanwhile, there was Edward, a scrawny little geek. His reddish brown hair didn't cooperate and stuck up all over he place, while Jasper's hair was a beautiful golden color and hung in perfect curls. Edward's eyes were a murky green, while Jasper had the bluest eyes known to man. Edward often stared into his friend's eyes and felt like he was floating in the ocean. Then he'd blush and feel weird. It wasn't… right… to look at your friend like that. Your friend who was a _boy_.

Jasper's long fingers pulled Edward's chin up. The smaller boy tried to avoid his gaze, but Jasper held his face in place.

"Edward, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I promise, I wasn't laughing at you. Your face was… adorable."

The bronze haired boy was startled. Jasper called him… adorable? No… Edward wasn't adorable. He wasn't attractive in any way, shape or form. Jasper… Now Jasper was, dare he say, _hot_. A whole ton of girls found him attractive. A girl in their "Dungeons and Dragons" club, Alice Brandon, always tried to make a move on him. Other girls (as in not geeky girls) found Jasper attractive, but didn't say anything because he wasn't popular. Edward never understood why Jasper hung out with guys like him, the unpopular nerds. He could be a star football player with a cheerleader girlfriend, but instead, he was a frequent visitor of the arcade and couldn't seem to care less about girls.

"Well, you're always adorable. I love when you are super concentrated on something and you scrunch your nose and bite your lip."

Edward didn't really know what to say. His breath quickened and his heart raced. He was all too aware that Jasper was still holding his face. With shaking hands, Edward brought them up to place on Jasper's arms. He couldn't be sure, but Edward thought he heard Jasper gasp. They moved closer together until their foreheads touched. Edward wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Jasper's full lips, but he hesitated. Would he want that? Would he think it was… weird? Edward's heart sank. What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore?

Jasper knew that Edward wouldn't make another move. He was too shy and hesitant. Jasper, who was a little bolder, decided to make the first move. Lightly, he kissed the tip of Edward's nose. Edward's already wide eyes became even wider. Slowly, almost painfully so, Jasper moved the few inches in until his lips touched Edward's. On contact, there was a spark and all of Edward's resolve crumbled as he thrust himself into the kiss. His hands moved from Jasper's arms to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Jasper's own hands moved from Edward's face to his hips. Edward pulled away to catch his breath and Jasper moved down his neck.

"Ungh… Jasper," Edward moaned.

The sound caused Jasper to… perk up. He pulled away suddenly. Edward whined at the loss of his friend.

"Why did you stop?"

Jasper's cheeks flared up.

"I, um… didn't want to make things weird."

He tried to move so he could hide his boner, but Edward gasped as he saw the bulge in his friend's pants. The corners of his mouth twitched and soon, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Did I do that?"

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He was done for, ka-put. Edward would get weirded out and leave.

"Whoa… I've never done that before!"

Jasper opened his eyes slowly.

"What?"

Edward's face was absolutely glowing.

"I found something I'm good at!"

Jasper was lost. He raised his eyebrows, trying to get Edward to continue.

"I'm good at making mini Kirk happy!"

Edward leaned in and wrapped his skinny arms around Jasper's neck. He smiled against his friend's lips. Jasper let out a small chuckle.

"I guess you are, Spock."

Edward pulled away and glared at Jasper.

"Peter's Spock! I'm Chekov!"

Jasper laughed and pulled Edward back to him.

"I'm so sorry, Pavel."

They both smiled as they leaned in to kiss again. For the first time in his life, Edward felt like he and Jasper were on the same level.

**Just a quick little oneshot. I'm a bit of a geek at heart, and I love geeky boys. Anyway, let me know what you think. Review please!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


End file.
